You're mine
by hanahimechan
Summary: Ini sequel dari 'first love will be end'. Ini saat kepulangan Tsubasa ke Jepang. Kangen banget pasti sama Sanae. Selamat membaca


**Sequel only you in my eyes**

**Yah, semoga suka aja deh. Aku sih lebih suka 'only you in my eyes', berhubung udah terlanjur dibuat, yasudahlah. Thanks buat riviewnya.**

**Lain kali aja ya ku balas.**

**Selamat membaca! ^_^**

**Sequel 'Only you in my eyes'**

**Tsubasa X Sanae**

**You're mine**

**.**

**#Tsubasa**

Namaku Tsubasa Ozora. Saat ini aku sedang berada di Jepang. Ya, rumahku memang di Jepang, hanya saja karena aku sedang meniti karirku di Brazil, aku jarang sekali berada di Jepang.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi aku sangat mencintai sepak bola. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku di Jepang, juga kekasihku Sanae demi sepak bola. Meski aku meninggalkan mereka, mereka mendukungku dengan tulus.

Aku masih mengingatnya tentu saja. Beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pergi dari Jepang. Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sanae, aku ingat jelas caranya menangis, tersenyum dan tersipu. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku mengutak-atik handphone yang sekarang berada di genggaman tanganku. Aku jarang sekali memegang handphone. Aku terlalu fokus dengan sepak bola hingga kadang mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitar, bahkan makan sekalipun.

Aku sudah mengabari ibu aku akan pulang. Sedangkan Sanae...aku ingin langsung bertemu dengannya. Kalau aku mengabarinya sekarang, mungkin aku akan tergoda untuk segera ke rumahnya, padahal sebentar lagi makan malam.

Taxi yang ku tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan rumahku. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang, rasanya rindu. Rumahku lebih terlihat hijau dibandingkan terakhir aku melihatnya. Ada beberapa jenis bunga yang baru ku lihat. Tanahnya basah, sepertinya sore tadi ada yang menyiraminya.

Aku membuka pintu pagar dan mulai melangkahkan kaki di rerumputan hijau ketika taxi yang ku tumpangi pergi menjauh. Barang bawaan yang ku bawa memang hanya tas punggung yang saat ini ku pakai jadi tak kan membuatku risih.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan tenang. Mengamati perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada rumah yang sudah lama ku tinggalkan ini. Terawat. Ibuku memang hebat.

Aku tak sabar lagi untuk memasuki rumahku, kamarku yang penuh pernak-pernik sepak bola yang ku suka, beberapa koleksi sepak bola pribadi. Haha..

Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Dan pada suatu titik, aku tertegun.

Sepasang sepatu yang sangat aku yakin bukan milik ibuku tergeletak di depan rumah. Sepatu itu memang cantik, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tidak menyangka. Suatu pikiran yang terlintas yang membuat hatiku berharap.

Pelan-pelan aku memasuki rumahku. Aku sama sekali lupa mengucapkan salam karena aku sangat penasaran dengan pemilik sepasang sepatu itu. Meski begitu aku tidak berharap banyak. Bisa saja kan itu Yayoi, kerabat atau yang lainnya.

Ketika langkah kakiku mencapai dapur. Rasa senang memenuhi diriku. Aku melihat ibuku, dan kekasihku sedang sibuk disana. Menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka membelakangiku. Ibuku sedang berada mengurusi kompor sementara Sanae, kekasihku, sedang memotong-motong sayuran untuk salad. Tanpa ku sadari bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman pada mereka berdua.

Aku membiarkan mereka berdua terlarut dalam pekerjaan mereka di dapur. Aku bahkan lupa aku belum menurunkan tas dari gendonganku.

Ibukulah yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Tsubasa? Sejak kapan kau disana nak? Mana salammu?" tanya ibuku bertubi-tubi.

Sanae langsung menengok mencari sosokku, dan dia menemukanku bersandar di pintu dapur. Wajahnya terlihat kaget saat pandangan kami bertemu. Sepertinya ibu belum memberitahunya aku akan pulang. Aku harap ini jadi kejutan menyenangkan untuknya.

"Tsu...ba...sa..." katanya masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Tadaima." Kataku masih menatap wajahnya yang bersih. Helaian rambutnya sedikit menutupi pipinya karena ia habis menunduk. Tapi itu tak dapat menutupi kalau ia sedang merona sekarang.

"O...Okaeri" sahutnya pelan.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku ketika melihatnya tersipu. Dia hanya menunjukan wajah itu ketika bersamaku. Sedikit banyak aku bangga bisa membuatnya merona. Dia begitu manis, dan aku tak akan suka bila ia menunjukkan wajah manisnya selain di hadapanku.

Ia dengan kikuk menunduk dan mulai memotong-motong lagi.

Entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia melihatnya disini. Ketika aku baru saja sampai di rumah dan disambut oleh kata-katanya dengan wajah tersipu. Aku suka, sangat suka sampai tak tertahankan.

"Dasar Tsubasa. Ibu jadi iri nih." Kata ibuku pura-pura kesal.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan melebarkan senyumanku.

"Kalian terlalu mesra tahu." Kata ibuku lagi.

CTAAKK

"Aahhh..!" ringisan itu terdengar dari arah Sanae berdiri.

Ibu dan aku kompak menengok ke arahnya.

Aku melihat Sanae sedang memegangi jari telunjuknya sebelah kiri. Ia masih meringis. Sepertinya ia terlalu gugup ketika ibuku menyebutkan kata 'mesra' saat menggodaku.

Ibuku langsung panik. "Sanae! Astaga, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" pekiknya sembari mendekati Sanae dengan setengah berlari. Sedangkan aku masih memperhatikan jemari Sanae dari jauh.

"Biar ibu carikan kotak obat. Duh, dimana ibu menyimpannya ya?" tanya ibuku pada dirinya sendiri. Ya tentu saja aku tak kan tahu, aku kan baru saja pulang.

Langkah kaki ibu terdengar menjauhi dapur dan hentakan di tangga menunjukan kemana ibu pergi.

Setelah ibu keluar dapur, aku segera mendekati Sanae. Berdiri di hadapannya.

Sanae yang terluka itu agak lucu. Ia beberapa saat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil merintih. Kemudian meniup-niupnya untuk meredakan perih di jarinya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika sibuk meniup.

Bukannya aku jahat, tapi segala tentangnya membuatku terpesona.

"Biar ku lihat." Kataku padanya.

Aku menangkap tangan kirinya, sehingga aku bisa melihat lebih jelas lukanya.

Luka di jarinya cukup lebar, tetapi tidak terlalu dalam. Pasti perih, karena ada darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Tanpa sadar aku memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulutku dan ku hisap darahnya. Ketika darah itu terasa tidak lagi mengalir. Aku baru menyadarinya. Wajahku pun langsung memerah.

Aku melepaskan hisapanku, sedikit melirik dan aku melihatnya menarik tangannya kirinya dariku dan menggenggam jemarinya sendiri dengan tangan satunya .

Aku menunduk. Aku sangat malu tiba-tiba menghisap lukanya begitu, tanpa bertanya, itu kan tidak sopan.

"Maaf." Kataku sekenanya.

Sanae tidak menjawab.

Langkah kaki ibuku terdengar mendekat.

"Sanae, maafkan ibu, ibu lupa dimana kotak obatnya. Apa lukamu parah?" tanya ibu dengan nada sarat dengan penyesalan.

"A...aku...sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Kata Sanae ragu-ragu.

"Apa ibu berbuat salah?" tanya ibuku khawatir.

Tidak ibu, itu karena aku.

"Eh, tidak...aku hanya harus pulang." Jawab Sanae kaku.

Ibuku memasang wajah kecewa, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kataku cepat. Ayolah, aku tidak akan mau secepat ini berpisah denganmu Sanae.

Sanae hanya mengangguk sekilas, malu.

"Paling tidak, simpan dulu tasmu Tsubasa." Tegur ibu.

Haha...aku sampai lupa kalau aku masih memakai tas. Aku tertawa hambar. Bergegas ke kamarku, dan melemparnya asal sehingga bunyi bruk kencang tedengar. Ya, berhubung aku tidak membawa sesuatu dari kaca atau sejenisnya, aku tidak perduli. Kemudian aku kembali ke pintu depan.

Di depan pagar sanae sudah menungguku. Ia terlihat manis dengan sepatu itu. Yah, tepatnya dia akan tetap manis di mataku. Bahkan meski sifatnya kembali tomboy, bagiku dia yang termanis.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arahku ketika menyadari kehadiranku. Ia tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum. Kami pun mulai berjalan.

Langkah ini terasa kaku. Rasa-rasanya aku berpacaran dengannya sangat lama, kenapa sekaku ini. Oh yeah, tentu saja. Selama ini aku di Brazil dan tidak pernah berada di sisinya, padahal aku pacarnya. Aku terlalu fokus dengan sepak bola.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, mengingat aku sudah berada jauh darinya. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar untuk menanyakan. Bagaimanapun, ia pacarku yang pertama (dan mudah-mudahan yang terakhir), jadi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Apa dia sering memikirkanku?

Apa dia masih menyukaiku?

Apa dia merindukanku?

Yah, pertanyaan berkisar perasaannya padaku tentu saja. Meski ku akui ada juga pemikiran untuk bertanya pertanyaan seperti 'apa ada pemuda lain yang mengejarmu?' atau mungkin 'Apa kau pernah berkencan dengan pemuda selain aku?' Tapi itu terdengar bodoh, jadi tak kan ku katakan.

Dalam hati juga aku mengakuinya. Kami belum pernah berkencan semenjak ia jadi pacarku. Tentu saja, setelah resmi, besoknya aku langsung terbang ke Brazil meninggalkannya. Aku seharusnya merutuki kebodohanku yang terus ragu saat itu sehingga tidak sempat mengajaknya berkencan.

Jadi...kenapa tidak sekarang saja?

"sanae..." panggilku.

Sanae mendengar panggilanku, ia menatap wajahku.

"Besok..." kataku ragu. Uhh...kenapa harus ragu sih. Sekarang atau aku akan menyesal karena tidak sempat berkencan dengannya. Liburanku itu singkat! Beberapa hari lagi aku harus kembali terbang ke Brazil meninggalkannya.

Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau lagi menungguku?

Bagaimana kalau dia lelah karena terus ditinggal olehku?

Tidak, dia milikku, aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

Aku menatap mata Sanae yang masih menatapku. Memandangnya membuat keraguanku tenggelam. Matanya menghipnotisku sehingga aku yakin dia memang untukku. Senyumku mengembang begitu saja.

"Besok, kita kencan ya?" tanyaku padanya.

Mata kami masih terpaut beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Jam sepuluh, di depan Hana Park. Oke?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Ya, aku akan datang Tsubasa." Katanya tanpa ragu.

Tuhan, terima kasih karena menjadikanku manusia yang sangat beruntung karena memilikinya.

"Tsubasa...sudah sampai. Aku masuk ya?" tanyanya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya.

Aku tersadar. Eh, aku terlalu menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya sambil terus berjalan. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Ingatan lama yang terkenang terlintas di pikiranku. Saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya...bukankah disini...lalu..

Brush

Pasti saat ini wajahku merona. Aku bisa mengingatnya, bahkan merasakannya dengan jelas ketika aku menciumnya disini. Memang sudah berlalu lama, tapi ingatan itu dengan sangat kuat menempel ketika aku akan tidur.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya yang pelan, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti semilir angin.

"Aishiteru yo."

Dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku.

Chu

Belum sempat aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ketika tersadar aku memegangi pipiku yang ia kecup. Dadaku sesak, sesak karena bahagia.

Dia...adalah gadis...yang sangat...aku...cintai...

.

**You're mine**

**.**

Kemarin...aku...merasa...dia...adalah..gadis...yan g sangat...aku...cintai

Dan kini... aku merasa... aku... adalah... orang terbodoh... yang sangat... mencintai... sepak bola... terlalu... suka...

Tahu kenapa kata-kata itu tidak dalam satu helaan napas? Jawabannya karena napasku terengah-engah saat ini. Dan tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata dalam satu helaan napas. Terlalu capek. Aku seperti teringat latihan-latihan yang aku lalui di Brazil.

Saat ini aku berlari, tanpa henti, sekencang-kencangnya, secepat yang aku bisa, hingga tak memperdulikan panas terik khas tengah hari yang berada diatas kepalaku.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku harus berlari, itu karena saat ini sudah jam 1 siang, sementara seharusnya jam 10 tadi aku bertemu dengan Sanae di Hana bermain bola di lapangan selama 3 jam penuh dan baru menyadari janji kencanku saat ini.

Hana Park memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memikirkan napasku. Aku terlalu panik.

Pacar macam apa aku ini yang terlambat datang saat kencan pertama. Tiga jam! TIGA JAM!

Mungkin saat ini Sanae sudah berjalan pulang dengan hati kesal. Tadinya aku ingin menyusul ke rumahnya. Tapi memikirkan jika Sanae masih menunggu di Hana Park membuatku risau.

TIGA JAM!

Aku begitu frustasi mengutuki karena aku bisa lupa.

Aku seharusnya tidak terlambat. Hanya saja ketika teman-teman mengajakku bermain sepak bola, aku tidak bisa menolak, atau mungkin tidak mau menolak bermain bersama teman-teman lamaku. Terlalu terlena hingga tiga jam berlalu. Mari ku tegaskan sekali lagi, TIGA JAM!

Dari kejauhan aku tersentak. Aku melihat sosok Sanae. Ku harap itu bukan fatamorgana karena siang yang panas. Aku melihatnya berdiri tegak dengan dress berwarna putih.

Oh tidak, kenapa dia secantik itu?

Bagaimana jika ada pemuda lain yang mengejarnya? Merayunya? Kenapa aku harus lupa dan membiarkannya sendirian disana.

"Kau datang." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Bodoh!" pekikku padanya.

Ia terlihat kaget dan ketakutan.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Seharusnya dia pulang saja. Bukannya menungguku ditengah terik matahari selama tiga jam.

"Maaf." Kata suara kecil itu takut-takut.

Aku benar-benar frustasi. Kenapa kata yang keluar pertama kali malah meneriakinya? Bukannya meminta maaf. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang kemerahan. Dadaku kembali terasa sesak.

Ku rengkuh dia dalam pelukanku. Bahunya begitu kecil sekarang bila dibandingkan denganku. Ku hirup wangi lily yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Menenangkan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku merilex. Aku bisa merasakan wajahnya berpeluh.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku..." ucapku dengan penuh sesal.

Ia balas memelukku, meski pada awalnya ragu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Disini sangat panas kan? Bodoh sekali kau."

Ia menengelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Aku hanya takut kau datang dan tidak melihatku. Aku sudah janji akan datang kan?" sahutnya meski terdengar pelan karena ia berada di pelukanku. "Maaf kalau kau tidak suka." Tambahnya.

Aku sangat senang kau datang dan menungguku. Hanya saja...

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Sangat." Kataku jujur.

Sanae melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menatap wajahku.

"Apa kita jadi kencan?" tanyanya polos.

Jangan memasang wajah manis seperti itu sanae.

Aku tidak kuasa memendam hasratku untuh menyentuh wajahnya. Aku menghapus peluhnya dengan jemariku. "Kau lelah?" tanyaku padanya. Jemariku masih bermain-main di area wajahnya.

"Lelah? Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku karena tidak mengerti.

Kau ini...

"Kau menungguku selama tiga jam. Tidakkah kau lelah? Kesal dan marah mungkin?" tanyaku takut-takut. Aku belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu cara meredakan amarah seorang pacar. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak memaafkanku?

Ia tertawa riang. Uh...kau manis sekali.

"Aku kuat Tsubasa. Aku tim penyemangat sewaktu SD dulu. Dan kau tahu, menjadi manager tim sepak bola seperti Nankatsu di SMP dulu jauh lebih melelahkan dari pada sekedar jadi penyemangat." Katanya padaku. Masih dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Dan melatih kesabaran." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Aku menanggapinya dengan tawa juga. Tentu saja aku ingat wajah repotnya mengurusi tim sepak bola. Tapi dia gadis yang tangguh, ia tak pernah mengeluh. Paling-paling mengomeli Ishizaki yang baginya menyebalkan dan bawel. Ia penuh kepedulian untuk semua anggota tim. Dan juga hangat.

Aku suka kau, sangat suka, suka sekali.

"Ayo kita kencan." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. "Kita beli es krim." Ajakku.

Ia menyambut tanganku. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Aku mau es krim vanila." Katanya. Nada manja yang sangat jarang terdengar, malah baru kali ini terdengar itu membuat dadaku sesak karena bahagia.

Kami berdua bergandengan tangan masuk ke dalam Hana Park, menuju stand es krim yang berada di dalamnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tahan menghadapiku.

Bertahan dengan segala kekuranganku.

Memaklumi dan bahkan tidak sama sekali menyinggung kesalahanku.

Aku mendekatkan tangan yang ku genggam dan ku kecup lembut.

Kau milikku, terima kasih atas cintamu sayang.

**.**

**You're mine**

**.**

Kami duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman.

Aku bersalah padanya. Aku yang mengacaukan kencan ini.

Aku melirik ke arahnya yang duduk di sebelahku. Jemari kami tak lagi bertaut. Ia sedang memandang hamparan bunga di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, tapi aku tak yakin.

Kesalahanku padanya sangat banyak hari ini.

Dimulai dari melupakan janji kencanku dengannya dan bermain sepak bola, dan dilengkapi dengan terlambat tiga jam dan membiarkan dirinya menungguku di bawah terik matahari. Dan parahnya, kata yang kuucapkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah teriakan 'bodoh'.

Dia tak mempermasalahkannya dan melanjutkan kencan kami. Kami berniat membeli es krim dan entah namanya bencana atau apa, segerombolan gadis muda tiba-tiba menyerbuku dan membuat es krim jatuh dari tanganku. Gerombolan itu juga yang membuat aku terpisah dari Sanae selama beberapa saat. Eh, bukan beberapa saat, mungkin selama setengah jam penuh, tidak bisa dibilang beberapa saat kan?

Aku sangat panik ketika ia terdorong menjauh. Aku mencoba meraihnya tapi aku juga tidak tega untuk mendesak para gadis beringas itu. Entah berapa lama mereka menggangguku dengan permintaan tanda tangan atau foto bersama.

Bukannya aku sombong atau apa. Aku senang banyak yang mendukungku. Tapi aku juga ingin kencan bersama gadis yang aku sukai disini, bukannya terjebak oleh gadis-gadis yang bahkan tak ku kenal.

Ia memandangku dari jauh, jarak aman sehingga ia tak lagi terdorong. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga semua gadis itu melangkah pergi. Ia hanya tersenyum melihatku mendekat. Ia tertawa dan meledekiku ketika melihat kemejaku yang berantakan karena ditarik kesana kemari oleh para gadis beringas itu.

Tapi aku takut. Takut ia pergi karena tidak tahan denganku, tidak tahan dengan fans-fans aneh yang mungkin ku miliki. Apa dia marah di balik senyum manisnya? Apa dia terluka?

Aku juga ingat setelahnya masih banyak orang yang menghalangi langkahku berjalan bersamanya. Dan dia masih menghadapinya dengan senyuman manis. Aku selalu melirik padanya setiap kali aku merasa tak enak karena aku lebih banyak bicara pada orang-orang yang mendekat daripada dengannya.

Aku terkadang ragu, apa dia mencintaiku? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cemburu? Benarkah ia tak mencintaiku?

Aku segera menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terlintas.

Ia mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintainya

Ia akan mencintaiku, seperti aku akan mencintainya

Ia pasti mencintaiku, seperti aku yang sudah pasti mencintainya.

Aku memperhatikannya wajahnya lagi, lebih teliti. Berharap ada sedikit kemarahan karena kesalahanku yang berulang-ulang.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Aku bersalah." Kataku padanya.

Ia menyentuh tanganku lembut. "Tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

Aku cemberut padanya. Tidakkah aku bisa membuatnya cemburu, marah atau apalah. Bisakah?

"Aku melupakan kencan kita dan membuatmu menunggu selama tiga jam hanya karena aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bermain bersama teman lama." Kataku berusaha jujur. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah mendahulukan keinginan egoisku dibandingkan dengan kencannya, meskipun secara tidak sadar. Ah...itu malah lebih parah.

Ia tidak menyahut. Tapi ia masih tersenyum.

Hei Sanae, kenapa kau malah tersenyum. Aku menyakitimu kan?

"Kencan kita juga tidak berjalan lancar. Berkali-kali orang-orang mendatangiku dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa terfokus hanya padamu." Lanjutku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Aku menunduk. Takut. Takut jika ternyata Sanae tidak perduli lagi. Dalam hati berdoa, semoga kencan ini tidak membuatnya mengakhiri hubungan kekasih yang aku dan dia miliki.

"Aku tahu Tsubasa." Suara lembut itu terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka sepak bola." Katanya. Ia menatapku dengan kedua bola mata yang terlihat teduh. "Aku juga tahu kau begitu terkenal, memiliki banyak fans selain aku, banyak yang mendukungmu." Lanjutnya.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tahu aku memang seperti itu, dan aku takut hal itu menyakitinya. Aku tak mau ia tersakiti, apalagi olehku.

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan tangan yang menurutku kecil, menyentuh rambutku. Seperti ada perasaan menggelitik dalam perutku saat tangan itu menyentuhku.

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah. Kau merasa telah membuatku susah kan?"

Aku terenyuh. Bukan merasa, tapi memang iya kan?

"Kita sama Tsubasa. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku pacaran. Bahkan pertama kali aku berkencan." Katanya.

Jantungku seperti bergetar mengetahui bahwa aku adalah yang pertama baginya, ia pun yang pertama untukku.

"Kau tidak mengabaikanku kok. Meski kau dikelilingi para gadis yang membuatku sedikit risau di bandingkan laki-laki penggemar sepak bola yang mengagumimu. Bagaimanapun mereka terlihat lebih cantik." Suaranya sedikit terdengar meringis.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik Sanae." Paling tidak bagiku. Lanjutku dalam hati.

Wajahnya terlihat merona sedikit. Ia tertawa kecil.

"aku tidak akan cemburu. Aku tidak mau cemburu." Katanya padaku. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi pandanganmu tak pernah berbohong Tsubasa." Lanjutnya.

"Eh, maksudnya?" Pandanganku? Jangan-jangan ia tahu aku terus memandanginya.

"Ketika kau menghadapi pengemarmu, paling sedikit tiga kali dalam semenit kau mengerling ke arahku." Jawabnya sambil tersipu.

Dan ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Rasanya tidak sesering itu. Benarkah aku seperti itu?

"Tak akan cemburu kok, aku tahu kau sangat memperhatikanku." Katanya yakin. Kini tangannya ia taruh di atas kedua lututnya. "Dan mengenai sepak bola..." kata-katanya terputus.

Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya, terlihat bibirnya sedikit mengkerucut lucu.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau sangat mencintai sepak bola." Katanya seperti berusaha mengomeliku.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia benar. Ia jauh lebih mengenal diriku dibanding diriku sendiri.

"Mengesalkan sih. Tapi..." ia menatap wajahku, tersenyum. "Tapi... bukankah Tsubasa yang sangat tergila-gila pada sepak bola itu yang aku cintai?" tanyanya retoris.

Ia mencintaiku. Kau dengar itu? Ia mencintai aku. Ia bukan tidak perduli, ia bukan tidak mencintaiku. Tapi dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Mencintai aku dan seluruh kelebihan dan kekurangan yang aku miliki. Mencintaiku mencoba mengerti apa adanya diriku.

Aku merengkuh kedua pipinya, menghadapku. Melihat kedua bola mata di hadapanku yang memancarkan kehangatan. Aku menempelkan dahiku pada dahinya.

"aishiteru yo Sanae-chan." Kataku lembut.

Kemudian ku lumat lembut bibirnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari bibirnya. Ia membalasnya tak kalah lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, aku melepaskan ciumanku. Dan..

Brush

Aku baru sadar ini tempat umum. Dan lagi...ah, aku benar-benar seenaknya.

Ku lihat wajahnya, tanganku masih menempel pada pipinya. Matanya sayu, wajahnya memerah. Aduh, aku malu sekali.

Ku lepaskan rengkuhanku dan memperbaiki dudukku yang serong menjadi lurus. Aku menatap langit untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang bisa terlintas.

"Kau selalu mengatakan maaf sehabis menciumku." Katanya pelan.

"Y..Ya..." aku tak bisa menjawab dengan benar .

Aku merasakan tatapannya mengarah ke arahku.

"Tenang saja..." katanya sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku menyukainya kok." Lanjutnya. Dan kemudian bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku.

-The end-


End file.
